warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 3: ShadowClan's Rise
Prologue Darkstar anounced to his clan, "As you know, we need more fresh kill." Yowls of agreement came from the crowd of ShadowClan cats. "Actually," Graystorm, ShadowClan's deputy, said, "We have enough fresh kill to survive." "We need more!" Darkstar yowled, "So I've come up with a plan." "What is it?" Sharpfang asked eagerly. "At the next gathering, we will ask the clans if they will allow us to hunt on our territory, because of our hunger problem-" "We don't have a hunger problem!" Graystorm interrupted. "Silence, Graystorm! Anyway, if they decline, we will kill them or drive them out of the forest. After we can hunt on all territories, we will start going into other clan's camp and take it over. Soon, we will rule the forest!" Chapter 1 Sunstar anounced, "Will all cats come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Whitepaw padded to the high rock. Sunstar said, "Tonight is the gathering. I will take Longstripe, Lightheart, Snowstorm, Snowfur, Blackstripe, Swiftpaw, and Moonpaw." Whitepaw wasn't ging to the gathering. He wasn't very disapointed though, he went last time. When night came and the cats that were going to the gathering went, Whitepaw was eating fresh kill in the middle of the camp with Skypaw. All of a sudden, Whitepaw scented something. WindClan! All of a sudden, WindClan cats sprung into the clearing. There were four of them. Whitepaw reconized they were Breezepelt, a gray she-cat what was deputy of WindClan, Airfoot, a white WindClan warrior, treefoot, a brown WindClan warrior, and Leafpaw, a brown apprentice." The four WindClan cats went to the fresh kill pile and grabbed as much fresh kill as they could carry. The WindClan warriors were out of the clearing so quickly that no ThunderClan cat could attack them. Whitepaw and Skypaw ran after them along with other ThunderClan cats. Soon, they got to the river. The WindClan warriors already went across the stepping stones were in RiverClan territory. All the ThunderClan cats stopped. Flameclaw said, "We can't catch them now." Skypaw blurted out, "Send a patrol out or something!" "I'm not leader! I can't do that." Skypaw said, "Well, I want the fresh kill back!" Skypaw darted across the stepping stones, right into RiverClan territory. Chapter 2 "Skypaw, come back!" Whitepaw yowled. Skypaw just kept going until he was out of sight. "Stupid apprentice," Flameclaw murmered. "Send someone after him!" Whitepaw said. "I told you, I don't make the orders." Whitepaw needed to help his best friend, so he darted across the stepping stones, into RiverClan territory. When Whitepaw was half way across RiverClan, he relized he couldn't save Skypaw alone, but he didn't know who could help him. All of a sudden, he relized he could sneek into the gathering and get Swiftpaw! He went toward fourtrees. When he arrived, he snuck into it, trying not to be seen by any ThunderClan cats. He heard Darkstar saying, "ShadowClan has been running low on fresh kill, so I ask you to let ShadowClan let hunt on your territory." Yowls of anger came from the crowd of cats, which helped Whitepaw to sneek by. Whitepaw was angered by the demand too, but he didn't have time for that now. He needed to save Skypaw! Then, he saw Swiftpaw. "Swiftpaw," Whitepaw whispered. Swiftpaw turned around and gasped, "Whitepaw?" What are you doing here! Your not supposed to be here!" "Shhhh," Whitepaw whispered, "I'm not here for the reason you think. Skypaw's in trouble and I need your help to save him!" There was a short pause, then she said, "Let's go." Chapter 3 Whitepaw and Swiftpaw ran through RiverClan until they reached another river. Whitepaw explained what happened. "This is the border to WindClan," Swiftpaw said. "Let's cross. They can't be far." They waded across and went into WindClan territory. It was a large grassy slope going upward. When they reached the top of the slope, they saw the WindClan cats resting. Skypaw was in a small hole being gaurded by Airfoot and Treefoot. Whitepaw and Swiftpaw hid behind a bush without the WindClan cats seeing them. Then, Whitepaw whispered, "Okay Swiftpaw, you go hold Breezepelt and Leafpaw back and I will save Skypaw." Then, Whitepaw darted at Treefoot and knocked him over. He called to Skypaw, "Get out!" Airfoot bit Whitepaw's leg and pulled him back, then Treefoot started scratching him. Swiftpaw was fighting off Leafpaw and Breezepelt. Skypaw got out of the hole and pushed Airfoot away. Whitepaw then scratched Treefoot, and the three apprentices ran away. Chapter 4 After they crossed back into ThunderClan, Whitepaw said, "You shouldn't have chased them." "I know but...I needed to help the clan and...I don't know." "It's okay," Whitepaw said, "And thank you, Swiftpaw, for helping me." "No problem." All of a sudden, a ThunderClan patrol apeared. There was Snowstorm, Petalfoot, and Blackstripe who was a black tom. "Whitepaw! Skypaw! Swiftpaw! I'm glad your all back," Snowstorm greeted. "Hi, Snowstorm. I just really needed to save-" "I understand. You don't need to apologise." "Thank you Snowstorm." "Come back to camp with me." When they entered the clearing, Sunstar greeted them, "Hello! Where were you?" "I was saving Skypaw. I got Swiftpaw at the gathering. I'm really sorry." "It's okay. I would have done the same." "You encourage this?" Flameclaw padded up to them. "I would punish them! They need to be loyal ThunderClan cats and listen to their leader." Whitepaw said, "If you were leader when Sunstar was gone, then why didn't you send a patrol to save Skypaw?" Flameclaw growled and stormed off. Chapter 5 Sunstar got on top of the high rock to anounce what happened at the gathering. All the cats gathered around. Sunstar said, "At the gathering tonight, Darkstar demanded ShadowClan could hunt on our territory or he would drive us out of our clan or kill us." Yowls of anger came from the cats. Whitepaw remembered what was said at the gathering but he didn't know what Sunstar answered. Blackstripe called out, "We can't let them do that!" Snowfur, a white she-cat, said, "We can't let ShadowClan on our territory. Think of what will happen to the kits!" Sunstar yelled, "Silence!" The crowd quieted. "I didn't answer. I said I would think about it." More yowls of anger wrung out. "Silence! I just said that to avoid fighting. I would never let them hunt." "You know we will have to say no sometime," Longstripe said. "I know, but lets avoid fighting as much as possible." The cats went to their dens to sleep. Whitepaw did too, but when he curled up on his moss bed, he saw Flameclaw creeping out of camp, toward thunderpath. Chapter 6 Many days passed. One greenleaf evening, Whitepaw was eating fresh kill with Skypaw and Swiftpaw. Then, Whitepaw scented something. ShadowClan! All of a sudden, a large amount of ShadowClan cats ran into the clearing. Whitepaw dropped his fresh kill and got ready to fight. The ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats started fighting. Sharpfang ran at Whitepaw but Whitepaw dodged it and scratched him. Then, Sharpfang jumped on top of Whitepaw, but he shook him off. Whitepaw sunk his teeth in Sharpfang's side and blood oozed out. Sharpfang ran out of the clearing, to ShadowClan. Chapter 7 Whitepaw saw other ShadowClan cats retreating back to their clan. Other ShadowClan warriors were retreating too. Whitepaw saw Longstripe and Darkstar fighting. Darkstar pinned Longstripe down, and bit into his neck. Whitepaw darted at Darkstar and pushed him off Longstripe. Darkstar said, "Now is my chance to kill you." "Why do you want to kill me?" "Sunstar hasn't told you?" Instead of a fighting position, Whitepaw shifted into a normal postion. "What?" "I will tell you-" All of a sudden, ThunderClan warriors came to fight Darkstar. Darkstar ran back into the forest with the other ShadowClan cats. Whitepaw looked over at Longstripe. He had a gash in his neck and some deep scratches. Then, Whitepaw saw Lightheart on the ground with a huge gash across his side and neck. Sunstar padded over and said, "Take these two to the medicine den, quickly! Chapter 8 A few days later, Whitepaw decided to see how Lightheart and Longstripe were doing. Whitepaw padded into the medicine den. Whitepelt, the medicine cat, was looking at their wounds. "How are they?" Whitepaw asked. "Longstripe should live, but Lightheart..." Her voice trailed off. Whitepaw felt sad. Lighthert was his mentor! Sunstar padded into the den. Whitepelt said, "Lightheart, well...might not survive." "Isn't there any way we can save him?" Sunstar pleaded. "I don't think so..." Chapter 9 Whitepaw decided to visit the elders den again. When he went in, he said, "Hello." "Whitepaw?" Lightheart groaned weakly. "Yes, Lightheart. How are you?" "I..." Whitepaw could tell it was very hard for Lightheart to talk, "I don't know if I will survive." "Lightheart, don't say that-" "But when I do die, I want you to know that you were a fine apprentice, and I'm glad I could train you." "Lightheart-" "I need to say one more thing. They may be my last words, so don't interrupt me." The medicine cat came over to look at Lightheart, to make sure he was okay. "I would rather die no other way, then to serve my clan." Lightheart coughed, then fainted. "Did he-" "No, he's still alive." Sunstar rushed in. Whitepelt said, "Longstripe is badly infected too. The herb we need is something that is only found-" "I know," Sunstar said sadly, "I'll go in the morning." Whitepaw wondered where it was. Chapter 10 That night, Whitepaw and the ther aprentices were eating fresh kill in their den. Whitepaw said, "I have one more thing to say about Flameclaw." "Here come the lies," Moonpaw retorted. "Moonpaw, just listen. One night before we were attacked, Flameclaw was walking out of the camp, toward ShadowClan territory. I think he's working with ShadowClan, and when Sunstar told us that we said no to ShadowClan's deal but didn't tell them, Flameclaw told Darkstar about our plan. That's why they attacked us." "Theres bees in your brain," Moonpaw said. "Whitepaw might be right. It does make sense," Swiftpaw said. "It can't be," Moonpaw said less sure then he was. "Just think about. Can you just be open to the idea that Flameclaw is evil." There was a long pause. Finally, Moonpaw said, "I'll be open to the idea."